Ultimate Batman (TV Series)
Plot Bruce Wayne (voiced by Rino Romano) is 16 years old and has been Batman for two years. Along with a secret Batcave, high tech Batmobile, and supercomputer, called the Bat-Wave, he has his trusty butler Alfred Pennyworth (voiced by Alastair Duncan), who guides him when needed. Things get interesting when Alfred wants Bruce to attend Gotham High due to being not social after being bullied a lot at a private school by Thomas Elliot. Bruce ends up meeting Barbara Gordon, Ethan Bennett (voiced by Steve Harris), Selina Kyle, Cash Tankenson, Waylon Jones, and Harleen Napier. Batman gets targeted by the loudmouth Commissioner James Gordon (voiced by Kurtwood Smith), who believes Gotham has no room for vigilantes. While crime in Gotham is at an all-time low, new foes emerge and The Batman confronts his rogues gallery for the first time. The show featured new interpretations of The Batman's villains such as Black Mask, Penguin, Joker, Mr. Freeze, Clue Master, and Hush. Episodes Season 1 ' '"Call of The Cobblepot"- 'After strange crows and owls steal diamonds and jewels, Batman decides to find out who's behind this. It turns out that the crook is Oswald Cobblepot, aka Penguin, a rich teenager who attends Bruce Wayne's party. Alfred Pennyworth tries to catch Penguin for his misbehavior at the party, but unfortunately, Penguin catches Alfred. Batman must find Penguin's mansion and save Alfred, as well as defeat the Pudgy Purveyor of Perfidy and return all the jewels and gems he has stolen. '"A Shock To Your System"- 'Jefferson Pierce is a smart, funny teen who gets beaten up by gang leader until he gets protected by Tobias Whale, who has discovered that Jefferson can control and manipulate electricity and anything metallic. Whale decides to use Jefferson to rob a warehouse owned by White Industries. '"Doppelganger"- 'Bruce begins his first day of high school and meets Stephanie Brown. However, something unexpected comes up when he goes after a creature known as Man Bat and realizes that he's the missing school teacher Kirk Langstorm being controlled to serve two eco terrorists named Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad that want to create an army of bats to make animals rule Gotham. '"Royal Scam"- 'With Tobias Whale out of the picture after getting arrested for trying to rob Jack White, Black Mask hires Bronze Tiger to kidnap the spoiled Princess Audrey of Kanazia who is visiting Gotham City so he can hold her for ransom in order to make a profit. '"The Bully"- 'Batman goes after the unstoppable Blockbuster who wants revenge on Cash Tankenson for bullying him. Bruce remembers the time Alfred taught him how to fight so he could stand up to the school bully Thomas Elliot back when he was at prep school when Thomas was making fun of his dead mother. '"Q & A"- 'Former talk show hosts are being kidnapped by Clue Master who wants revenge on them for rigging the show he was a contestant at. Things get surprising when Bruce discovers Clue Master's connection to Stephanie. '"The Big Chill"- Joker causes an accident that turns a petty crook named Victor Fries into Mr. Freeze. Using his new ice powers, Mister Freeze steals the rarest and most valuable diamonds all over Gotham and will stop at nothing to make Gotham his kingdom unless Batman can think of a way to stop Freeze. '"Hidden Agenda"-' Batman is worried to find that Barbara Gordon, is trying to close in on his secret identity. At the same time, the Joker targets Barbara for revenge and things get surprising when Batman figures out the Joker's secret identity and Harleen's connection to him. '"Hush"- '''After someone tries to kill Bruce Wayne, he decides to attack all the super villains in Gotham to deduce Batman's secret identity which is why Batman must stop them. '"Team Penguin"- 'After watching a movie about criminal masterminds, Penguin decides to recruit Bane, Killer Croc, Firebug, and Killer Moth into his gang to commit crimes. But things get out of hand when a radioactive isotope mutates Killer Moth into a monster. '"How I Became Batman"- 'Bruce remembers how he became Batman in the first place and it all began when his parents were gunned down in the alleyway forcing Detective Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock to race around the clock to find the Wayne killer. Unfortunately, Gordon gets involved in a conspiracy set by Captain Grogan to frame Mario Pepper. '"The Clay Face of Tragedy"- 'Continuing from the last episode, Ethan Bennett becomes Clay Face and goes after Chief Grogan since he considers him responsible for leaving him orphaned forcing Batman and Lieutenant Gordon to save the chief. Season 2 '"The Bat, The Cat, And The Very Ugly"-'Bruce tries to find Ethan, who has been missing two months after their last encounter. However, Batman is forced to deal with Penguin and Cat Woman, who have both teamed up after a museum robbery. '"Moving Targets"-'Black Mask arranges for a man named Floyd Lawton to steal a suit from White Industries and Floyd uses it to become a criminal known as Dead Shot to destroy Batman. '"Heart of Ice"-'Tobias Whale is out of prison and blackmails Mr. Freeze into doing tasks for him. '"Everybody Wants To Rule The World"-'Two robots kidnap Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Dead Shot, Joker, Black Mask, and Clue Master and takes them to Theo Galavan and his sister Tabitha. Theo ends up killing Black Mask when he refuses and orders the remaining villains to go after Batman. '"The Big Heat"-'Cat Woman goes on a crime spree with Bridgett Parks, who's now a violent vigilante known as Firefly. Cat Woman soon realizes from Batman that Firefly is bad and asks the Dark Knight to help. However, will that able to happen? '"The Killing Joke"-'Bruce is forced by Alfred to attend a fundraiser for a hospital and things get surprising when the Joker and his crew shows up at the scene to cause trouble. Bruce now has to find a way to switch into Batman without anyone noticing, especially Commissioner Gordon who was called at the scene. '"Growing Pains"-'Batman gets framed for committing several crimes by Clay Face and gets hunted down by James Gordon Jr, who is infected by spores from a space mission that are enhancing his strength and size. '"The Laughing Bat"-'Joker takes on the role of Batman and does Bruce with Joker venom to create an arch rival of his own which makes Bruce look bad during his dinner with the Galavans. '"Identity Crisis"-'Clay Face makes everyone believe that Bruce Wayne is Batman which makes Bruce's loved ones like Alfred and Silver St. Cloud vulnerable to any attack made by a criminal or a super villain. '"Allies"-'Batman tries to protect Commissioner Gordon from assassins hired by Galavan while trying to wrestle an offer from him: to give up his company in exchange for the name of the man who killed his parents. '"The Hunchback of Notre Dame"-'Batman goes to Paris so Bruce Wayne can talk to Silver St. Cloud for the name of his parents' murderer. However, Batman ends up encountering a dark and grotesque gargoyle-like creature. Is he a friend or foe? Will he be Paris' savior or its destroyer? '''Kidnapped-'''Bruce and Silver return to Gotham to retrieve a file that Galavan had on his parents' murderer, however they both suddenly get kidnapped by a man sent by Wayne Enterprises to learn what they know about the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Meanwhile, Alfred notices Bruce is gone and goes looking for him while having an encounter with Tigress. '"Batman V.S Superman (Part One)"-'After learning from Silver that the man who killed his parents is now an arms dealer in Metropolis, Batman immediately goes after him only to encounter Superman. However, things get worse when Galavan sends Prankster and Mr. Freeze after Joe Chill to punish Bruce for what the Waynes did to his family. '"Batman V.S Superman (Part Two)"-'Superman thinks that Batman murdered Joe Chill and goes after him. Season 3 '"Moon On The Wolf"-'James Gordon Jr. is out of Arkham Asylum, however he mourns the power he had before he volunteers as a test subject for Professor Milo's experiments which makes him transform into a werewolf whenever the moon is rising. '"Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind"-'Commissioner Gordon orders a scientist named Hugo Strange to create an AI database called D.A.V.E. (Digitally Advanced Villain Emulator), encoded with the minds of Gotham's greatest criminals, in order to deduce Batman's secret identity. However, D.A.V.E. breaks free and proclaims himself to be "Gotham's ultimate criminal mastermind", and is later on about to reveal Batman's identity. '"The Coils of Copperhead"-'Gordon hires Copperhead, a super assassin who can constrict victims to a suffocating death with his costume's tail, to go after Batman. Batman realizes that there is some evil in him after attacking Gordon. '"Spellbound"-'Alfred decides to get Bruce to seek professional help from Doctor Ira Billings, the school psychologist. However, Batman has to deal with a new villain called Spell Blinder who is using hypnotic technology to turn his victims into unwilling accomplices in his robberies. '"Light"-'Bruce decides to seek help from Dr. Fate and Dr. Fate shows Bruce a new defense he could use against his dark side. '"Hard Spirits"-'Dr. Fate goes missing, leaving it up to Batman and Hawk Girl to find him. However, they have to team up with Dead Man and Jim Corrigan to stop the Specter when he tries to execute all of the criminals imprisoned in Blackgate Penitentiary '"Deep Cover For Batman"-'With constant nightmares about this dark side taking over his life and ruining everyone who he cares out, Bruce feels that there is no hope for him since the increasing rate of his 'other' identity starts to surface after a freak accident creates a evil doppelganger of him. '"Knight of Vengeance"-'Dr. Fate decides to send Batman to Earth 2 where he teams up with his father who is Batman in that alternate universe save a man named Harvey Dent from the Joker who is actually his mother grieving the loss of her son. '"Game Over For Owl Man"-'Batman returns to deal with his dark side, who has now called himself Owl Man and has recruited all of Gotham's super villains to help him with his crime spree which leaves the police helpless. '"Who Is Batman?"-'Batman has won the battle against Owl Man, however he starts wishing he could die since he doesn't know who he is anymore. Thomas Wayne's old friend Amanda Waller comes to Gotham to stop a meta human named Ace, who has used her powers to cause hallucinations to alter the fabric of reality. '"Last Chance"-'Circus performer Boston Brand - a.k.a. Deadman - is murdered while performing side-by-side with the Flying Graysons. While investigating the murder, Batman gets help from an unexpected source: Dead Man. Meanwhile, Galavan gets out of prison. '"Return of The Joker (Part One)"-'Batman gets surprised when the Joker is alive after he attacks Wayne Enterprises and suspects that it's an impostor. Joker forms an alliance with Scarecrow, Clay Face, Silver Banshee, and Solomon Grundy to unleash a "digital laughter". '"Return of The Joker (Part Two)"-'Batman gets surprised when the Joker is alive after he attacks Wayne Enterprises and suspects that it's an impostor. Joker forms an alliance with Scarecrow, Clay Face, Silver Banshee, and Solomon Grundy to unleash a "digital laughter". Season 4 '"The Joining (Part One)"-'Batman discovers Wayne Enterprises has been distributing alien technology and he ends up working with a mysterious ally, who warns him of a mysterious race coming to attack Earth. Batman starts to wonder if he should work alone after getting an offer from King Faraday. '"The Joining (Part Two)"- 'The Joining prepares to attack Earth and the key to defeating them is Wayne Industries' satellites. As Batman and Martian Manhunter attempt to penetrate Wayne Towers, Alfred convinces Amanda Waller to send in Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Richard Dragon, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman. '"Why I Hate Gym"-'Death Stroke goes undercover and infiltrates Bruce's school to seek out Batman. Batman and Wonder Woman must put their differences aside and find a way to defeat an opponent who can mimic all of their physical abilities. '"I Am Batman"-'Bruce Wayne gets shocked when he discovers that Hamilton Hill High is putting on a Batman musical starring Cash Tankenson as Batman. Things get worse when Cash is mistaken by Mr. Freeze for Batman. '"Melt Down"-'Batman tries to help Clay Face become a hero, but finds out his friend fights old instincts. '"A Fist Full of Felt"-'After his most recent crime spree, Peyton Reily is taken to Arkham and apparently "cured" by Dr. Hugo Strange. '"Grundy's Night"-'Solomon Grundy, a zombie of Gotham legend, emerges from a swamp on Halloween to wreak havoc on Gotham. Batman and Alfred discover that there is more to Grundy than it appears. '"Unlikely Allies"-'Theo Galavan gets out of prison and kidnaps Bruce which is why his friends are baffled when he's missing. Commissioner Gordon joins forces with Alfred, Penguin, and Victor Zassz to save Bruce. '"Midnight Snack"-'Craving a midnight snack after training with Green Arrow, Batman, Flash, and Cyborg sneak out for a snack. However, they have to stop a criminal known as Riddler who has bombs placed everywhere in Gotham City and brainwashes all of their villains. '"Strange New World"-'Hugo Strange infects the population of Gotham City with a virus that transforms them into zombies, and only Batman is left to find and distribute the antidote. '"Clay Faces"-'After Ethan Bennett foils one of Joker's plans, he plans to prove himself again to the world by turning a new leaf. Meanwhile, Roland Daggett hires Matt Hagen to steal the mutagen responsible for mutating Bennett and becomes the new Clayface. Batman is unsure if he can trust Ethan enough to let him help stop Karlo. '"The Next Bat Bot"-'Scientific genius and Japanese foreign exchange student Hiro Okamura proves perfect to operate the Bat Bot armor, however the only trouble is that he's Bruce Wayne's class rival. However, Batman and Hiro are forced to work together when Death Stroke tries to take the armor for himself. '"Atom"-'Batman, Cyborg, and Atom must shrink down to a small size in a microscopic submarine that Hiro created to rid Amanda Waller's body of nanobots implanted by Mr. Freeze when Waller refuses to meet his demands. Meanwhile, Mr. Freeze orders Penguin to kidnap Barbara Gordon. '"Shear Strength"-'It's New Year's Eve, and Mr. Freeze and his henchmen are planning to take over the world. A highly motivated Batman takes the fight to Mr. Freeze's secret lair when he learns that he has Barbara. Meanwhile, Commissioner Gordon gets blackmailed into stealing the codes for Mr. Freeze in exchange for his daughter's safe return. Season 5 '"The Batman/Superman Story (Part One)"-'Superman arrives in Gotham to congratulate Batman when there's a parade held in his honor for stopping Mr. Freeze. Mayor Grange gets shot and killed by Black Mask who appears to be alive. Batman and Superman both give chase, but Superman is halted when Black Mask reveals that he possesses Kryptonite. '"The Batman/Superman Story (Part Two)"-'With Superman out of comission, Batman must take on Black Mask and Superman's old adversary, Lex Luthor. Bruce Wayne learns how his parents rejected an offer made by Lex Luthor's father Lionel Luthor to join a secret society known as the Veritas. '"The Fury of Firestorm"-'''Dr. Stein collapses into unconsciousness and is apparently dying unless the team can locate a viable partner for the Firestorm matrix. Batman convinces a former football player named Jefferson Jackson to participate, however a scientist named Henry Hewitt gets angry when he learns what happened since he was one of the candidates to merge with Stein. Category:Batman